


Kissing in the Rain (PepsiCola)

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bi, M/M, Pepsicola, confused, jade has a crush on dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: On a trip to visit Jade and her new house,  an unexpected lightning storm starts. The first bang startled John, causing him to try and hide into  Dave for comfort.





	Kissing in the Rain (PepsiCola)

John dragged his feet as he stomped behind Dave. A soft glare rested on his pale face. Water sloshed beneath him as he took another heavy step. Slowly, his arms raised to his chest, an attempt to look more angry, rather hard for him.

"Calm down, we're almost there," Dave said quickly, barely easing the tension between the two boys. They had been heading to Jade's new home for a visit. Recently, the girl had been looking for a place and found one after months of searching.

John sighed deeply and adjusted his rain-dotted glasses, before stuffing his cold hands in his jean pockets. The younger sped up, boots squeaking his they hit the road pavement. Dave quickly followed, not as eager to get out of the rain and see Jade.

Actually, he was interested in getting out of the rain, but seeing the lady was the hard part. Earlier that year, everyone thought the Strider to be a homosexual, but quickly shut them up with a new statement, he was bi. After that, Jade had confessed her love to the man.

Ever since that day, it was a chore to hang out, John was a mutual friend, so the two were often forced together. Often, she would make it hell, not on purpose, but it happened.

Soon enough, John spoke, "Why didn't we drive?" the answer was clear: it took more time. Sadly, this forced sadness (and anger) upon the smaller. David inhaled sharply.

The two's conversation was caught off with a loud bang, the sky lighting afterward. John's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't scared of thunder, nor lightning, it simply caught him off guard. Blue boy quickly turned to face the other.

Dave stared down, lips quirked in a small yet noticeable smirk. He gathered John into his arms, pulling him to his chest. This was a frequent occurrence between the two high-schoolers. Usually, the only other noise, save from their breathing, was the faint noise of a Nick Cage movie, playing on repeat.

"Ya scared?" he asked, his voice edging on teasing. Those words were not hurtful, rather comforting. The kids had rarely talked on this 3-mile long walk, hearing his voice was music to John's ears. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him down so they were nose-to-nose.

A blush spread across the other's face, clicking his jaw in approval. John popped up onto his tiptoes and placed a small kiss onto Dave's lips. The sky lit up again, making John smile a small bit, before beginning to jog, Dave following closely.


End file.
